Can players change No Maybe
by shazz95
Summary: Edward Cullen is the player at forks high and Bella and her brother Emmett are the new kids and Edward wants Bella. But Bella doesn't want him because of her history in LA But Bella has a different guy she likes but will her history rebeat itself
1. First day

Can players change? No…Maybe

Bella's (POV)

My name is Bella Swan I am 17 year's old and on a plain with my older brother Emmett we are going to Forks to live with our dad. We used to live in LA with our mum but something happened and at this point I don't really want to talk about it.

"Bella it is going to be ok just forget about that dick head." Emmett said giving me a brotherly hug.

"I don't think it is going to be that easy Emmett" At that point Emmett just gave a sad smile and puppy dog eyes and they never work, "Fine I will try and stop with the puppy dog eyes you are acting like a four year old."

"I'm five actually" Emmett replied giving me a cheeky smile.

I just shook my head and looked out the window getting ready for the cold Forks that I remember so well and it is very very green.

The plain had just landed and we were walking off the plain when I flicked my blonde hair behind my shoulder and a cold breeze hit me and that's when I remembered that I was wearing and mini skirt and a dark blue tight vest top that showed way to much of my bra and I thought new town, new Bella.

We were in Charlie's car (who is our dad) driving home when we went past a shopping centre.

"Dad can you stop here please"

"Why Bella?" Charlie replied

"Well I only have cloths that are for the summer"

"Ok I will see you later"

"Bella get me some chocolate please" Emmett begged

"Ok Emmett bye" I said while getting out the car

Two hours later after I had got all the cloths I needed, I called Emmett to come and pick me up because my car would come until tomorrow. After waiting about five minutes or less Emmett was here, he drove so fast it was just unbelievable but I do drive fast too its just that Emmett drives like a kid who has just had a lot of sugar.

"BELLA" Emmett shout, pulling me out of my track of thoughts

"WHAT" I shout back

"Do you have my chocolate" o my god that is all he thinks about is his fucking tummy

"Yes Emmett I have your chocolate"

"YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS" Emmett shouted pushing is fists up in the air

"But you can only eat it after you have had dinner" I said getting into the jeep

"What no you can't do that"

"Just drive Emmett"

Once we got home I cooked dinner and I decided to have a shower and get the fake blonde out my hair. After six washes I was back to my old dark brown hair that missed because it went so well with my chocolate brown eyes.

I got in to my pj's and went to sleep very quickly.

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

I rounded over on my right to see that it was 6:45 and I had to get up and Emmett he could sleep for America and win the gold medal. So I got out of bed brushed my hair and got Emmett up.

"Emmett get up" I whispered I waited a couple of seconds and no answer

"Emmett" I said louder

"Fuck off" Emmett said a little bit pissed off

"Fine then" I walked out his room and got changed. I put on my new skinny jeans with my new navy blue long sleeved shirt on with the first two top buttons undone. Ok so you can take the girl out of LA but you can't take the LA out of the girl.

I still couldn't hear Emmett getting up so a girl has to do what a girl had to do so I went down stair and got a bucket filled it up with water and went to Emmett's room.

"Emmett get up or else"

"Bella piss offfffffff" Ok so Emmett isn't a morning person. 3…2….1… GO

"ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR" Emmett screamed "Bella that is so not funny. DADDDDDD"

"Oh my god" I said "Dad is at work and by the way… Emmett you scream…. like a … girl" I said though my giggles.

"Get out" Emmett shouted while pointing to the door

I went out his room and straight down the stairs to the kitchen to have breakfast. Once I finished Emmett come down stairs wearing the same things he normally wears which are jeans and a shirt.

"Sorry Emmy bear" I said using his nick name I gave him when we were kids.

"Its ok Bella boo" Emmett said giving me one of his bear hugs

I had finished curling my hair and putting my make-up on, I went down stairs to put my new Nike black trainers on and my jacket. Emmett was ready so we got into his car and went to school, I was so not ready for this.

Once we got out the jeep they was a group of people and one of the girls came straight up to me,

"Hi I'm Jessica Stanly" She said with a big smile on her face

"I'm Bella and this is my brother Emmett"

"Hello Emmett" she said walking up to him

"Hi… Come on Bella we need to go" Emmett said dragging me way from this weird guy call Mike.

We got our time tables and I had three lessons with Emmett. We walked to our lockers to put our books away, when we got to the lockers I was three down from Emmett so that was good.

A girl with dark blonde all most brown hair went to the locker next to me opened it and got a book.

"Hi I'm Shannon you must be new right" She said and I must admit she looked really friendly

"Hi I'm Bella and this is my brother Emmett"

"Hi Emmett" Oh my god she is the first girl that hasn't started flirting

"Hi"

"Shannon do you know where room 101 is" I asked

"Yeah I have that class now to, come on I will show"

"Bye Emmett I will see you at lunch" I said walking to class with Shannon

Me and Shannon sat next to each other and Shannon made me laugh all the way though the class she is just so funny anyway I met one of Shannon's best friend's Jessica Parry but everyone calls her Jess. It is also another way so that she won't get mixed up with Jessica Stanly. I was on my way to biology with Jess and Shannon, I think I have almost every class with them.

I went to my sit that the teacher told me to and no one was sitting next to me so that was a good thing but what was weird was when the teacher said, "Is Edward Cullen hear" And almost every girl signed in sadness and I had seen this before EDWARD CULLEN IS A PLAYER. When you know that they are a player you must stay away or you will great your heart broken so bad that it might not be able to mend it again.

Class had finished and it was lunch time so Shannon ask me if I wanted to sit at her table so I said yes. We had our trays and sat a the table, they were people I hadn't seen before and to my surprise I saw Emmett sitting next to this blonde hair girl .

"Hay everyone this is Bella this is Alice, Japer, Rose, Dean, Sam, Samantha, Terry and Maria" Shannon Said pointing to everyone, "Plus you already know me, Jess and Emmett."

They said "Hi" or "Hay" and we just got talking and I learned alot. Alice and Jasper are going out, Jasper is twins with his sister Rose, Shannon and Dean are going out, Jess and Sam are going out, Terry and Maria are going out. Plus it looks like Emmett and Rose are getting a bit close.

"Jess who are they?" I asked

"That's the football team you have Jamie, Lucas, Daniel, Alex, Josh, Liam, Jason and the leader of the football term and the best is…" Jess has been around Shannon to long because she started to trap the table doing a drum roll "Chase Mathews"

"Oh ok thanks" I said laughing

And that was when he walked through the door with two girls on his hips

"Who is that" I ask again

"Well Bella you see is that is my brother Edward" Alice said. And the shock of horror just hit my face. NO WAY IS THAT HER BROTHER ALICE IS NICE, HE IS A PLAYER. And to my rotten luck he walked up to our table.

"Hello my dearest sister" and that was when he looked at me, "So you must be the new girl"

"Oh please" I said looking away in disgust.

"Look I get what I want and I want you" Edward said pointing to me

WHAT THE FUCK!!!!!!!!!!


	2. Chase Mathews

Bella's (POV)

"The only thing you are going to get from me is a black eye" I said getting really pissed off.

"Edward you just got BOYED" Dean said after falling on the floor from laughing so much.

"Is that a threat" Edward said walking over to me. I feel sick just being near him so I got up and walked away.

"No that's a promise" Shannon said sticking up for me. I have only known Shannon for less than a day but is one of my good friends. Shannon and Jess got up from the table and picked up her tray and it still had a lot of food left. Then Shannon stuck out her foot and Jess tripped and her food went all over Edward. Everyone just started laughing their heads off and that was the funniest things I have ever seen.

Shannon and Jess gave each other a high five and started laughing again.

"You two are going to pay for this" Edward shouted point to them.

"So how much will that be then" Shannon said getting out her purse.

I had Gym next which was my last lesson and people were still talking about what happened at lunch with Edward. In gym I was with Emmett, Sam and Dean so that was great and Sam and Dean are very funny too so Emmett gets along with them great. But Mike and Jessica Stanly was in gym too and Mike kept on coming on to me. It was funny when Emmett went up to Mike ands told him to stay way Mike shit himself and ran. At the end of gym I got change and went to Emmett's jeep and when I was waiting for him Edward come out of his car and walked straight up to me.

"You should control your friends, I was only going to give you what you wanted." Edward said stepping closer to me.

"I don't want you never did never will you got that Cullen" I said stepping back

"I can see through you Swan you want me but you are just trying to hide it" Edward said stepping even closer so now my back was on the jeep and Edwards face was inches from mine.

"You've got it all wrong"

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING CULLEN!" Emmett shouted pulling Edward away.

"Get your hands off me" Edward yelled back

"Can't you take a hint she don't like you" Emmett said getting really close to his face

"Can't you see it Emmett, Bella wants me and I want her" And that's when Edward looked at me, "Don't worry Bella your lucky that you are losing your virginity to me" And that done it I punch him in his fucking face and I prayed that I done some damaged to it.

"Oh my god YEAHHH you go Bella" When I looked around I saw a group of people and Jess and Shannon cheering.

"Stay away from me" I shouted while getting into Emmett's jeep.

We had just walked through the door and Emmett was already having a go at me.

"What the hell Bella, don't make history repeat itself"

"Emmett I'm not going out with Edward he is a player" I yelled back a Emmett

"But that didn't stop you in LA" OH NO HE DIDN'T

"SHUT UP EMMETT YOU WEREN'T THERE YOU WERE TO BUSY RUNNING AFTER THAT GIRL BACK HOME" I have to calm down.

"Calm down and I am not going to let that happen again" Emmett said giving be a brotherly hug.

BEEP BEEP BEEP

OMG I hate that alarm!!! I got out of bed and brushed my hair, I put on my black skinny jeans and my brown uggs with my white top with my pcd jacket. Now it is time to get Emmett. GREAT… NOT. I went into his room and whispered his name.

"Emmett" 3….2…1 and no answer

"Emmett" I said a bit louder and still no answer

So I went down stairs and got Charlie's tazar and I know he will kill me but he is not waking up. So I went back up stairs and in to his room.

"Emmett are you wake" I asked and no answer so 3…2…1 ZZZAAAAAPPPPPPP

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Emmett scared

"Jesus Christ what is fucking wrong with you" Emmett shouted and getting out of bed.

"RUUUNNNNNNNNNNNNNN" And that wasn't my best idea because I wasn't even out the door when I fell.

On the way to school I said sorry about hundred times for what I did this morning and when we got into the parking lot Emmett said, "It's ok Bella but don't do it again"

"Ok I won't" I gave Emmett a hug and got out the car.

"Hay Bella," Jess yelled while running up to me, "Hay Emmett"

"Hi Jess, Bells I have to go, see you at lunch yeah" Emmett said walking away

"Ok bye Emmett"

"Bella, Shannon is wanting for you the homeroom"

"Oh ok come on Jess"

School was flying by and was in English with Dean, Shannon, Jess and Sam, we were sitting down talking about the essay we were going to be given when I really needed a drink of water.

"Sir can I get a drink please" I asked sweetly

"Ok but be quick"

I got up from my chair and walked out the door as I was walking down the corridor someone pulled me into on of the cupboards and I know who it was because he pulled my left leg around his waist and pushed me onto the wall.

"Edward what the fuck are you doing" I yelled but before he could answer I kneed him in the balls, I opened the door and walked out. When I looked back he was crawling out the cupboard, he's a fucking twat if he think he can get me … BANG.

"Oh shit are you ok" when I opened my eyes I was laying on the floor and that's when I looked… I walked into a locker. The guy helped me get up, "Yeah I am good thanks" I said while rubbing my head.

"I'm Chase Mathews"

"Bella Swan"

And that was when I looked deep into his eyes and I felt like I have known him my whole life. Our faces where inches apart and that's when I leaned in.


	3. Nathan

Chase's (POV)

I was at my locker when a girl walked straight into it and then blacked out.

"Oh shit are you ok" I said she opened her eyes a blushed a deep red, I helped her up and she started to rub her head, "I'm good thanks"

"I'm Chase Mathews" I said smiling at her

"Bella Swan" What a beautiful name for a beautiful girl.

Our faces where inches apart and that's when she leaned in.

Her warm lips brushed agent mine but some one cleared their throat. We turned our heads and saw principle Fisher.

"GO to your lessons now before I have you both in detention" SHIT I better go

"Sorry sir" Bella said, her voice was so light and sweet, it was just perfect. And that's when she walked away.

I spent the rest of the day thinking about Bella, I couldn't get her out of my head. Her smile, her hair, her sent and everything about her.

"Chase dude are you ok it looks like you are in another world." Jamie said waving his hand in my face.

"Get your fishy finger's out my face" I yelled

"SHUT UP BROTH I don't have fishy finger that's Lucas" Jamie said defending himself.

Bella's (POV)

I walked away from Chase and went straight back to class, when I sat down Shannon and Jess sit on ever side or me.

"What the hell happened." Jess said turning to me.

"Nothing happened" OH no what the hell do I look like.

"Nothing my ass, come on Bella your cheeks are red and it looks like you just saw one fit guy because your eyes are giving you way" Shannon said trying to get it out of me. My cheeks went a deeper red so I just put my head down.

"No way" Jess said in shock

"Who" Shannon asked, but I didn't want to say, "please if you love us Bella come on your are like one of our sister's" They think of me as a sister, Oh I love my buddies.

"I love you too but you can't tell any one."

"I promise" They said in unison. They are so funny.

"itwaschasemathews" I think I said that to fast.

"What" Jess said confused

"Ok I think you need to say that a lot slower" Shannon said laughing

"Chase Mathews"

"OH MY GOD" They said that in unison again.

"But I didn't kiss him I walked in to his locker and" That's when they started to laughing their heads off "OK shhhh please do you want to hear the rest" They nodded their heads "I was light headed so I didn't know what I was doing and our lips brushed when principle Fisher saw" I took a deep breathe then look at their faces.

They were shocked and when I mean shock but why.

"What" I said confused

"No one and I mean no one is good enough for Chase and then he lets you all most kiss him" Jess told me

They rest of the day went flying by but I didn't really pay attention because I couldn't stop thinking about Chase. So at the end of the day I will talk to him, he is a good looking guy and he is nice but what if he doesn't like me.

At the end of school I waited by his car hoping he would come. I was waiting for about five minutes when I know Emmett would be coming when I turned around Chase was there smile at me.

"Hay Bella"

"Chase look what happened today I was light headed and I didn't know what I was doing and I am really sorry" I said getting a little bit nervous

"Bella its ok don't worry about it." Chase said giving me one of his cheeky smiles.

"Bella come on" Emmett shouted

"Well I have to go so bye" I said walking away

"Bella wait" I turned around and Chase ran up to me, "I'm having a party this weekend would you like to come"

"I don't" Oh crap what do I say

"Emmett can come too" He really wanted me to go

"Ok"

"Good bye Bella"

"Bye Chase"

When I got into the car Emmett gave me the biggest smile ever.

"What" I asked

"I have to say Bella I think you like him and he is a really good guy too" What is Emmett talking about.

"I have no idea of what you are talking about" I said looking straight at him

"Chase Mathews, and don't say you don't like him because I saw the way you looked him in the eyes and he did just ask you out."

"Emmett he said that you and me could go to the party."

"Really do you think that Rose is going to be there" Emmett's in love Emmett's in love. Oh shit I have been around Shannon and Jess to long now.

"Emmett you like Rose" I said moving my shoulders forwards and backwards.

"I do not"

"You do"

"not"

"do"

"not"

"do"

"not"

"do"

"not"

"you act like a four year old" I said Then I whispered quickly, "do to"

"I heard that and who is acting like a five year old now" Emmett said pulling into the drive way.

"Shut up Emmett" I said while getting out the jeep, "Emmett what do you want to have for dinner"

"Can we order out please … em what to pick…. PIZZA" It is only Emmett who can make some thing so easy to make it so difficult.

When we walked through the door Emmett told Charlie that we were getting pizza so I went in the kitchen got the phone and ordered Charlie and me a large meat feast and Emmett a large BBQ chicken. Emmett can eat for America or he could eat for the world and win the gold medal.

After I had something to eat I went up stairs, had a shower and got into my pj's dried and brushed my hair. I said good night to Emmett then went down stairs. I have a quick glass of water and then said good night to Charlie.

"Night Bells"

"Night Dad"

I was half way up stairs when Charlie Call for me, "What is it dad"

"You had a phone call from someone in the afternoon" I wonder who

"Who was it dad"

"A guy called Nathan" No it can't be Nathan any one but him.

"Ok dad thanks" I ran all the way up to my room.

No how did he get my house number.

This can't be happening .

No why me. Then there was a knock on the door and Emmett came in.

"What's wrong Bella"

"Nathan called"

"WHAT" Emmett shouted


	4. confessions

Confessions

Bella's (POV)

I didn't get a lot of sleep last night because of the phone call from Nathan, I kept on thinking that I should call him a tell him to stay away and not call me but if I did just hearing his voice would make me want to go back.

I laid wake in bed wanting for my alarm to go off.

BEEP BEEP

I got out of bed and brushed my hair and got dressed in to my short shorts and my white vest top with my white dolly shoes because today it was sunny. I curled my hair and but some make-up on, doing all of this just made me think of Nathan even more.

Now time to get Emmett up, I walked into her room and whispered his name,

"Emmett" no answer

"Emmett" I said a bit louder and still no answer

But how to get him up, think Bella think, I know.

I ran down stairs and got Charlie's pepper spray, ok I know its mean but you try getting him up every morning for 15 years. I walked into his room again held the spray in front of his face, and gave him his last warning,

"Emmett please don't make me do it."

"Bella go away" Emmett groaned

3… 2… 1…GO and that's when I sprayed him in his face

"AAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRR…. THAT HURT" Emmett scared, oh my god Emmett is crying this is the funniest thing I have ever seen and I wish I could film this then put it on Youtube.

"Bella why did you do this to me" Emmett cried

"BECAUSE YOU NEVER GET UP IN THE MORNING AND IT IS ALWAYS ME TO GET YOU UP AND I AM SICK AND TIRED OF IT." I yelled

"Bella I'm sorry and just because you are angry don't yell at me" Emmett said wiping way his tears.

"Sorry Emmett" I said giving Emmett a hug

"Lets get really or we are going to be late" Emmett said hugging me back

When we walking to first period Shannon and Jess was waiting for me at the door,

"Hay Bella boo" Shannon said calling me my nickname that Emmett gave to me when we were kids.

"Don't call me that…. SHAZZ" HAHAHA great nickname or what

"What!!!" Shannon looked really shocked with her new nickname.

"HAHAHA shazz" Jess said laughing

"I don't know what your laughing about Jessie" Shannon said acting like a little kid.

"Shut up you two, come on lets go to class." I said giggling while rushing them into trig.

School was going really slow and I couldn't get Nathan out of my head everything about him, his smile, his sent, his eyes, his voice, his hair and every thing he said to me. Shannon and Jess knew that something was wrong so they asked me if I wanted to go on a shopping trip on Friday after school to get an outfit for Chase's party on Saturday.

"I don't know" I don't think I am going to Chase's party so what is the point of getting a outfit.

"Please you have to come" Alice begged

"Emmmm"

"I will pick your outfit out and all you have to do is walk with us" Alice said pouting, "WE will be in and out PLEASEEEEEE"

"Ok I will go but I still have to get home and cook dinner for the boys" I said while Alice started to jump in her sit.

"This is going to be great" Jess said giving me a hug.

It was lunch time and I didn't feel hungry so I went and sat on a bench on the other side to think until someone called my name,

"Bella," Chase?, "Are you ok"

"Yeah I'm fine" I said putting a fake smile on

"Bella you can tell me, you know that" Chases said looking deep into my eyes

"I not really know you Chase"

"Ok then you as a question then I answer then you answer" Chase said

"Ok deal…emm… Whats your middle name" I asked

"My full name is Chase Adam Mathews, You"

"Bella Marie Swan, Ok Do you have any brothers of sisters."

"I have a older brother Kevin he is 20 and in University. You" Chase has a brother I never knew that, well I don't really know Chase at all.

"Only Emmett…. Where were you born" I said

"In England but I was bought up here in fork and at the end of every year me, Kevin and my mum and dad go back to London"

"I was born here and then six years ago my mum and dad broke up so my dad stayed here and my mum always loved the sun so we went to LA and went to school here"

We talk for a while and I learnt a lot about Chase it was just so easy to talk to him, it felt like I could tell him any thing.

"Bella can I ask you something" Chase asked me

"Ok"

"What made you move there" Oh no why did he have to ask that, "Bella you can tell me and I can keep a secret" I took a deep breathe and it just felt easy to tell him.

"When we were in LA I was going out with a guy called" It felt really hard to same his name out loud, "His name was Nathan, I fell in love with him but he broke my heart."

"How?" Chase asked.

"Before we were going out he was a player and I mean big time. He asked me out but I said no then he asked me out again and again and I said no each time. Until he said that he would change for me so I went out with him." I took another deep breathe, "We were going out for two months now and one night I went back to his house and we had sex but a month later we were still together and he said that he loved me but he went and sleep with my best friend"

"I'm really sorry" Chase said giving me a strong hug, and it made me feel really safe.

"He didn't tell me and I had to find it out from a girl I didn't even know, so I went to his house and we got into an argument. He told me to stay in LA with him and that he told me that he loved me."

"I'm really sorry Bella" As Chase told me that the bell went and it was time of last lesson, so I stood up. "Look Chase you can't tell any one I told you please" I begged

"Bella your secret is save with me" Chase said smiling.

"Thanks but I have to go" I said running away.

Last lesson was biology and I was sitting next to Edward Cullen, GREAT. He kept on furting with me over and over again and in the end I couldn't take it any more.

"Keep your hands to yourself and don't talk to me got that" I said clenching my teeth

"Ok kids calm down," Mr Banner said, "You are all going to a project with the person you are sitting next to" As he said that I turned my head to see Edward winking at me. Oh Jesus Christ help me please. "You are going to have to do it on animal and plant breeding and remember you have to hand it in on next Thursday" No this can't happen.

"So my house or yours" Edward said getting really close to me.

"The only way you will be walking in my house is when I'm dead, you got that" I said walking out of class.

As I was walking into the parking lot when I saw a BMW that I saw some where, but where.

I walked up to Emmett's jeep waiting for him, three minutes later Emmett walked out of school and up to the jeep.

"Hi Bella you ready to good." Emmett asked

"Yeah come on" I was about to get in the car when some one talked my name.

"Bella?"


	5. the project

The project

Bella's (POV)

"Bella?" Someone called my name so I turned around.

It was Edward Cullen and he was not the guy I wanted to see, anyway he was running up to me and he didn't look as cocky as normal but that might had something to do with Emmett standing on the other side of the jeep.

"Bella for the projected do you want to come round my house and work on it." Edward ask

"Ok yeah I will see you tomorrow then." I didn't really want to go to his house but Alice and his mum will be here.

"Can we do it on Saturday morning please" He said giving me a crocked smile. Oh my god he looks so fit there. Wait what am I saying.

"I have plans so no it is tomorrow or never." I have to get away from him and I mean NOW.

"Ok in will see you tomorrow." He said walking away looking a bit pissed off because the player couldn't get his own way with a girl.

"Bella what's with you and Edward" Emmett asked while he was pulling into the drive way.

"Nothing we are just parents in a biology project, that's it" I said getting out of the car.

"Ok so is anything happening with you and Chase because what I heard from you two days ago is that you kissed." Emmett said giving me a smug smile

"What the hell Emmett I didn't tell you anything."

"Yes you did you said it in your… SHIT" By this time I hit him around the head.

"EMMETT YOU WENT IN MY ROOM WHEN I WAS SLEEPING, I HAVE TOLD YOU NOT TO DO THAT." I shout at him.

"YOU DON'T HAVE TO SHOUT," The Hell I do.

"Mum has a ready told you to stay out my room."

"Ok I'm sorry."

"Yeah you better" I said clenching my teeth and pointing to him. We walked into the house and Emmett went straight to the living room to watch some TV and I started to make dinner. Charlie was working late so it was just me and Emmett at home. Started to take my angrier on the carrots, I really hate it when he goes into me home and listens to what I say in my sleep and he goes in my room and takes my stuff too.

"Bella?" Emmett shouted from the living room

"Yeah"

"Are your on because I have never seen you lose you cool so quickly" OH NO HE DIDN'T.

"WHAT EMMETT YOU DON'T ASK A QUESTION ABOUT SOMETHING LIKE THAT." Emmett walked into the hall way

"I like I should know I am your brother so are you" Emmett said putting his hands on his hips.

"Run" Was all I said and Emmett was out the door and running down the road screaming like a girl. Oh my god what brother would want to know about your PMS **(a/n PMS is a smarter way of saying that you are on your period) **Oh wait I know Emmett would.

Thirty minutes later and Emmett walked into the kitchen with a stick that had a white fabric on it, and he was waving.

"I come in peace," I turned around and saw Emmett with his arms out wanting to give me a hug. So I walked up to his and gave him a small hug and in return I got a bear hug.

"I …. Can't…… Breathe" Emmett let go of me quickly and apologized.

"It's ok and please never ask me if I am on got that."

"You got it Bella boo" Emmett said give a solider solute. Emmett can be really funny at times.

After dinner I watched a episode of One Tree Hill and then went to have a shower. I washed my hair with a new shampoo that I got a couple of days ago. It was strawberry flavored and it smelled so nice. Anyway I got out of the shower and brushed my hair and got changed into my pj's, I went down stairs and told Emmett good night and then had a early night.

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

I turned off my alarm and got out of bed, looked out the window and it was raining and MY CAR HIS HERE. I shouted to my self and done a happy dance, ok I have to stop hanging around Emmett.

I got changed into my navy jean jeans, with my black long sleeved top and I put on my navy sip up jumper with the sleeves rolled up to my elbows with my black Nike trainer.

Today I don't have to wake Emmett up because he said that he would wake up by him self. Yeah right like that is going to happen, I quickly brushed my hair had breakfast and then when to wake Emmett up but how… **(a/n my friend's brother said that Bella should pee on Emmett lol)** Think, think. I have now clue, and as I walking up the stair I remembered that Emmett hates Barney and I think he is a bit scared. So I went in to the living room and got the DVD from when we were kids and run up stairs and into Emmett's room. I put the DVD into the DVD player and put the volume on high and pressed play. I ran out of Emmett's room and into mine. I could hear Barney singing now.

_I love you _

_You love me_

And then like clock work,

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR" Emmett screamed in a high pitch that made me fall on the floor funning. Then Emmett walked through the door and though the DVD on to bed.

"Oh very funny" Emmett said and then he walked back out and that just said another round of laughter.

I brushed my teeth and put on so make-up and went down stairs to see Emmett waiting for me.

"Come on Bella or we are going to be late" Emmett said looking at the clock.

"Emmett it is ok because I am going to go in my car because I have to go to the Cullen's to night to do the biology projected." I said

"Ok Bells are you sure" Emmett said walking out the door.

"Yes just go" I said picking up my school bag and car kegs and followed Emmett out the door.

I got into my BMW X6 and yes it is a big car but me and Emmett love them. So I got in and pulled out of the drive way and I was on my way to school.

School went very quick and nothing good happened, but when the last bell went telling us that it was the end of school, I went to my car and I saw the same BMW I saw yesterday, now where have I seen it before. It is really starting to bug me now. I got in my car and drove to the Cullen's house.

I pulled out outside their house when Edward walked out.

"You took your time" He shouted from the door.

"Wanker" I mumbled under my breath. "Yeah I know" I shouted back.

I walked up the stairs to the front door and walked in. I followed Edward through to the living room were the stairs were to go up stairs.

"Nice house" I said

"Thanks so were do you want to work, we can always go up to my room" Edward said pointing to the stairs. Ha I don't think so.

"Lets stay in the living room" I said walking over to the sofa.

"Do you want a drink" Edward yelled walking through a door which I think that leads to the kitchen.

"No thanks" I yelled back, "Where is my mum and Alice"

"They are both out so we have the whole house to our self's" Oh no

"Is that a problem" Yes What do you think

"Lets just get on with the work" I said looking down

"So what is the project about" Edward asked

"On breeding"

"I like this project a lot"

"Of cause you-" And before I could finish my sentence I was laying on the sofa with Edward on top of me sucking my face off. So put my hands on his chest and pushed him off me, but he fell on the floor, I stood up and slapped him.

"What was that for" Edward yelled rubbing his cheek.

"That is for sexually assaulting me" I yelled back.

"But I didn't even hurt you."

"That's is not what it means you twat, I can make you go to prison for what you did to me" I said walking out the door. I was down the steps when Edward yelled at me from the door, "Yeah but you wanted it"

"WANKER" I shouted back.

I got into my car and drove home, I was so angry great Nathan and now Edward they are both lying, cheating, man whore's.

_**Thanks to all the people that reviewed and I really need your help because in my next chapter I don't know how Bella should wake Emmett up. Please review me your answers and if you have any questions about the story just ask. Thanks**_

_**Shazz95**_


	6. shopping

Shopping

Emmett's (POV)

I was at home waiting for Bella to come back from Edward's house; I had been home for about fifteen minutes and then Bella come driving down the road and storming through the front door,

"I am going to kill Ed- it" Bella yelled walking into the living room.

"What happened?" What has he done now?

"I had just sat down on the sofa and then next thing I knew he was on top of me and sucking my face off." Bella said taking deep breaths oh my god I have never seen Bella so pissed off and I mean one of these days she is going to combust. I have never used a word so big that I don't really know what it means. Oh no I have been hanging around Bella to long next I will be able to say the alphabet backwards. Z…Y…X…????

"Emmett were you listening to me." Bella yelled, Nope

"Yeah of course" Emmett is the best, and has loads of hair chest. Hahahaha that rhythms

"Ok Emmett what did I just say" Emmmmm think Emmett think.

"You just said _Ok Emmett what did I just say_" I said in a girly voice, I think I would be one fit girl, have nice boobs, have all the right curves.

"Emmett please don't tell me that you are image your self as a girl." Bella said, how the hell does she know that.

"How do you know that" I asked shocked

"I have known you all my life Emmett" Oh yeah.

"Bella can you do the alphabet backwards"

"What" She asked confused.

"Just do it" I said

"Z, Y, X, W, V, U, T, S, R, Q, P, O, N...M…L, K... J, I, H...G, F, E, D, C,B, A, are you happy now" HAHAHA Bella's a neek **(a/n a neek is a geek and a nerd so a neek)**

"You're a NEEK Bella" I laughed a loud

"Emmett the DVD's are in alphabetical order" Bella said pointing to the shelf of DVD's.

"Oh not fair"

"Shut up" Bella said walking into the kitchen.

"What's for dinner?"

"Edward's balls" Bella yelled back angrily.

Emmm I think that is going to taste really grossed but right now I could eat a horse.

Bella's (POV)

BEEP BEEP BEEP

Great I have school today with it. I could not believe what he did to me yesterday.

I turned off my alarm and decide to get ready; I brushed my hair and got changed. I put on my skinny jeans, with my white top and my gray hoodie. I straightened my hair and put a bit of make-up on and now it is time to get Emmett up. I was feeling a bit dull so I thought that I should brighten up my mood but I am going to do it the Emmett way, and that means a prank.

I went down stairs and into the back garden to go into the shed. When I walking in the shed I went right to the back to get on of Emmett's water guns, I ran back into the house and into the kitchen. I went to the fridge and got out the apple juice, I put a little bit of apple juice into the water gun and waited a little bit long of the apple juice could cool down.

Seven minutes later and I went up stairs to Emmett's room; I walked though the door and soaked him in apple juice,

"What the fuck Bella you just pissed on me" Emmett shouted, Oh my god Emmett is so dumb I am standing here laughing my head off and holding a water gun.

"Bella it is not funny, look at me" Emmett yelled pointing at him self, "I have piss on me"

"Emmett… it is ….. apple juice" I said though my giggles,

"WHAT" Emmett shouted getting really red in the face.

"I pranked you" And at that point I dropped the water gun and ran out of Emmett's room because he jumped out of bed and he was ready to kill some one. When I was down stairs I drabbed my school bag and car kegs and I was out the front door.

I got to school early so I when to the library to do my half of the biology project, time went really quick and when I looked at the time I was going to be late at home room so I logged of the computer and ran to class. School went really fast that day and the bell went at the end of the day and when I walked out of Chemistry Alice was waiting for me, Jess and Shannon. We all walked out of school together and then we were going to met up at the mall because we all had our own cars today. And when I was walking to my car I saw the same BMW parked a crossed the street. It was starting to get a pit weird because I see that car every day after school, it might just be me seeing things. So I got into my car and drove to the mall.

When I got to the mall I parked my car next too Shannon's Austin Martin DBR9 and Jess' red jeep and next to Jess' jeep was Alice's yellow Porsche. I got out the car and walked over to Shannon, Jess and Alice, then we walked into the mall. We went into over thirty seven different shops. For the party Alice bought a black mini skirt that just about covered up her butt, a white short sleeve top and white high heels that have two black lines going up on the sides. I bought a pair of gray short but they were more like three quarter lengths and a navy long sleeved top that I would roll up to my elbows and a pair of navy high heels. Jess bought a pair of tight skinny jeans which were white and a no- sleeved top which was orange and was baggy with a pair of which high heels. And Shannon bought a pair of gray short shorts with a hot pink top and hot pink high heels.

Alice wanted to buy us all neon underwear but we thought that would be pushing it, but when we where going to walk back to the car Shannon found the best shop that had the cutest bags in. So Alice got a black bag, I got a dark blue one, Jess got a white one and Shannon got a gray one. When we were about to walk out the mall Jess saw a really nice shop that had the best accessories so we when in there and bought loads of stuff. I thought that the shopping trip would never end because of Alice but me and Jess had to pull Alice out which Shannon was making sure that she didn't escape, it was really funny.

When I got home I cooked dinner for Emmett and Charlie, Charlie asked how my day was and I told him about the shopping trip and then I went to bed early because shopping with Alice will were you out. When I was going to walk up stair Charlie called me, "Bella"

"Yeah" I said walking back into the living room.

"A guy called Edward called of you when you were shopping" What the hell does he want.

"What did he want dad" I replied

"He said that he was sorry and that he is going to change" WHAT PLAYERS CAN'T CHANGE! Or can they.


	7. the party

The Party

It was Saturday morning and last night Edward called and said that he was going to change. Once a player always a player, my trust in boys is no longer there and that is all down to Nathan. It is taking me longer to get with a guy and I really like Chase and I hope he likes me too but It is just going to take time. I was suddenly pulled out of my track of thoughts because my phone started ringing

_It's yo birthday, so I know you want to ride out  
Even if we only go to my house  
Sip on weezy as we sit upon my couch  
Feels good, but I know you want to cry out_

You say you want passion, I think you found it  
Get ready for action, don't be astounded  
We switching positions, you feel so rounded  
Tell me where you want your gift, girl

Girl you know I-I-I, Girl you know I-I-I  
I been feenin,  
Wake up in the late night  
Been dreamin bout your loving, girl  
Girl you know I-I-I, Girl you know I-I-I  
Don't need candles and cake

I quickly got out of bed and ran over to my desk were my phone was, I looked at the caller ID and it was Alice

"Hi Alice"

"Hi Bella"

"I think I am going to change my ring tone of you" I said laughing

"No I really like that song" Alice said whining down the phone. "By the way Bella I am going to be at your house at one so I can get you ready of the party"

"Alice the party doesn't start until six" I replied

"So we need to take our time so I will see you later" As Alice said that I was shaking my head

"Ok I will will see you at six, Bye Alice"

"Bye Bella" And with at I hung up, ok so Alice it coming at six I need to have a shower and tidy the house.

Charlie had gone fishing with his friend Billy and will be gone for the reat of the day. Emmett went out on his date with Rose, they were a cute couple and I was happy when Emmett said that he was finial going out with Rose.

_Fashback_

"_Bella do you like Rose" Emmett asked while walking into the living room_

"_Yeah we are really good friends and she is a sweet girl" I replied, "Why do you ask?"_

"_WellIreallylikeherandIaskedheroutandihopeitwoun'tbereallyweirdwithyoutwo" Emmett said that really fast but living with him all my life I know what he said, "Finial" Was all I said_

"_What do you mean finial" Emmett asked confused_

"_Emmett we have all seen the way you two look at each other and she is great for you" I said giving him a hug_

_End of Flashback_

I walked out of my bed room and went to have a shower. Once I got out of the shower I put on my cream track suit on with my white top on too and white train socks on because my feet where cold.

I went down stairs and had breakfast, when I finished I cleaned the kitchen, the living room, hall way, the bath room up stairs, my room and I closed Charlie's door and Emmett's too. When I finished cleaning I looked at the clock and I had around thrithy minutes until Alice was here, so I went into my room and got out my outfit of to night and brushed my hair.

As I was walking down stairs the door bell went. I opened the door and Alice was there in a pink tracksiut with a make-up bag and her cloths.

"Hi come in" I said stepping out the way.

"Hi were's your room" Alice asked

"Up stairs and seconded door on the right" I said pointing to the stairs

"Thanks" Alice said walking up the stairs

"Alice do you want a drink" I said walking into the kitchen

"Yeah can I have a glass of water please" Alice yelled

"Ok do you want anything to eat" I asked again

"No thanks" Alice replied

I got me and Alice a drink of water and went back up stairs.

Me and Alice got into our outfits and Alice done my make up for me and her's, When we were getting ready we put the radio and started to sing along to it.

_ah uh uh oh  
ah uh uh oh  
ah uh uh oh  
ah uh uh oh (na na naii)_

ah uh uh oh  
ah uh uh oh (Tinchy Stryder)  
ah uh uh oh (N dubz)  
ah uh uh oh (yo)

[TINCHY]  
it was nothing but a quick think  
kids games, kiss chase, just a quick fling  
now i'm hoping you never go missing  
now i'm telling you, you can hold this ring, watch how it glistens

it was done as quick as the wind blows  
didn't think i would ever be involved  
so i even wrote a song called 'don't go'  
now its just you and me on a love row

Dappy like dino us two tip toes duck dive get low  
and now i care less about who knows  
now we're deep in way past intro dappy explain yo

[BRIDGE][DAPPY]  
see never did i think a boy like me would be in need  
when all i really wanted was to have some fun  
now im losing my head, im telling you one thing  
you're number one

[CHORUS]  
see i don't understand how you're number one  
when it was just a fling before now, you're the one  
see all i did was blink twice, from my homie to my only  
number one

ah uh uh oh  
ah uh uh oh  
ah uh uh oh  
ah uh uh oh

[TINCHY]  
yo  
it was all now never planned no after  
it was like games jokes laughter  
live for the moment, left it all open  
now i'm in deep, flames, lava, breathe, karma

and now i'm stating, see i never saw this in my daydream  
its really you that i'm fully rating  
and the days here no more waiting

pay it all wise to the smart man raised him  
i was so hurt, pain, aching  
on the wrong path then a good girl saved him  
that's why im letting her know she's amazing

[BRIDGE][DAPPY]  
see never did i think a boy like me would be in need  
when all i really wanted was to have some fun  
now i'm losing my head, i'm telling you one thing  
you're number one

[CHORUS]  
see i don't understand how you're number one  
when it was just a fling before now, you're the one  
see all i did was blink twice from my homie to my only  
number one

you lift me off the ground  
i always want you around  
i ain't gunna let nothing get in the way  
ill never let nothing get in the way

you lift me off the ground  
i always want you around  
i ain't gunna let nothing get in the way  
ill never let nothing get in the way

[TINCHY]  
yo, i aint never gunna let nothing get in the way  
you play your cards all right you're on A's  
you make my nights so bright you're my days  
you took me out of the maze  
you are number one

[CHORUS][DAPPY]  
see i don't understand how you're number one  
when it was just a fling before now, you're the one  
see all i did was blink twice from my homie to my only  
number one

you lift me off the ground  
i always want you around  
i ain't gunna let nothing get in the way  
ill never let nothing get in the way

you lift me off the ground  
i always want you around  
i ain't gunna let nothing get in the way  
ill never let nothing get in the way

[OUTRO][TINCHY]  
you're number one you're in the race you're a leader  
girl you're out of this world i cant see ya  
and now you got a place in my heart  
its funny how you actually went  
from my homie to my only  
number one

and we were singing to

_Gotta get that [x3]  
Gotta get that that that, that that_

Boom boom boom (Gotta get that) [x4]

Boom boom boom (Yeah) [x2]  
Boom boom boom [x2]

[Will.:]  
Yo  
I got the hit that beat the block  
You can get that bass overload  
I got the that rock and roll  
That future flow

That digital spit  
Next level visual shit  
I got that (Boom boom boom)  
How the beat bang (Boom boom boom)

[Fergie:]  
I like that boom boom pow  
Them chicken jackin' my style  
They try copy my swagger  
I'm on that next shit now  
I'm so three thousand and eight  
You so two thousand and late  
I got that boom boom boom  
That future boom boom boom  
Let me get it now

Boom boom boom (Gotta get that) [x4]

Boom boom boom (Yeah) [x2]  
Boom boom boom [x2]

[Taboo:]  
I'm on the supersonic boom  
Y'all hear the space shit zoom  
When when I step inside the room them girls go apeshit, uh  
Y'all stuck on super A-shit  
They're no fast stupid a bit  
I'm on that HD flat  
This beat go boom boom pow

[.ap:]  
I'm a beast when you turn me on  
Into the future cybertron  
Harder, faster, better, stronger  
Sexy ladies extra longer, cause  
We got the beat that bounce  
We got the beat that pow  
We got the beat that 808  
That the boom boom in your town

[Fergie:]  
People in the place  
If you wanna get down  
Put your hands in the air  
Will. drop the beat now

[Will.:]  
Yep yep  
I be rockin' the beats (Yep, yep)  
I be rockin' the beats (Yep yep yep, yep)

Here we go, here we go  
Satellite radio  
Y'all getting hit with (Boom boom)  
Beats so big I'm steppin on leprechauns  
Shitin' on y'all you with the (Boom boom)  
Shitin' on y'all you with the (Boom boom)  
Shitin' on y'all you with the...  
This beat be bumpin' bumpin'  
This beat go boom boom

Let the beat rock  
Let the beat rock  
Let the beat r...

This beat be bumpin' bumpin'  
This beat go boom boom

[Fergie:]  
I like that boom boom pow  
Them chicken jackin' my style  
They try copy my swagger  
I'm on that next shit now  
I'm so three thousand and eight  
You so two thousand and late  
I got that boom boom boom  
That future boom boom boom  
Let me get it now

Boom boom boom (Gotta get that) [x4]

Boom boom boom (Yeah) [x2]  
Boom boom boom [x2]

Let the beat rock (Let the beat rock)  
Let the beat rock (Let the beat...)  
Let the beat r... (Let the beat rock, rock, rock, rock)

It was five fithy five and me and Alice about to walk down the stairs to put our shoes on but my phone shater to ring again,

_You told me there's no need  
To talk it out 'cause its too late  
To proceed and slowly  
I took your words  
And walked away_

No looking back  
I wont regret, no  
I will find my way  
I'm broken  
But still I have to say

It's alright, okay  
I'm so much better without you  
I won't be sorry  
Alright, okay  
So don't you bother what I do  
No matter what you say  
I wont return  
Our bridge has burnt down  
I'm stronger now  
Alright, okay  
I'm so much better without you  
I won't be sorry

You played me, betrayed me

I quickly picked up my phone because I knew who it was,

"Hi Shannon"

"Hi Bella" Shannon replied, "I was going to pick Jess up now and then should we met you and Alice out side Chase's and then we can enter the party together"

"Yeah that's a great idea" I said nodding, "We will met you out side Chase's in ten minutes yeah"

"Ok see you then Bye Bella"

"Bye Shannon" I hung up the phone and told Alice what was happening and Alice started to jump up and down saying that this is going to be the best about twenty times.

We were out side Chase's waiting for Shannon and Jess when suddenly a Austin Martin come flying down the road, Shannon loves to drive fast. Me and Alice got out of her porsche and walked up to Shannon's car. Shannon and Jess got out and I loved watch they were wearing the orange looked lovely on Jess and the hot pink to lovely on Shannon too.

"You to look lovely so do you and so do I now lets go" Alice said pointing to each on us. We all started to laugh because the party had just started and it looked like Alice was dieing to get in there.

We went straight to the kitchen and me we all got a drink of beer then went to the living were we found; Dean, Sam, Jasper, Emmett, Rose and other people from school to.

We were dancing drinking and more drinking, it was about ten at night and Chase's house was full. I was getting really hot so I went to go and get another drink and as I was walking in to the kitchen I bumped into Edward. For the reat of the Party I was talking to Edward and dancing with him. BIG MISTAKE but I didn't really know what I was doing because I was very, very drunk. Wheni looked arounded almost everyone went home so I told Edward that I wwent to go home and he said that he would take me.

We had just got into Edward's car when Edward sid something, "Look Bella I really want you and I am going to do everything to change" Edward said moving closer to me.

"I know I want me too" I replied drunkenly

"Bella come back to mine" Edward asked

"Ok" I said really happy

We were just walking into Edward's house when the next thing I knew Edward was on top of me and kissing me passionately, and with his hands up my top. Then suddenly he was off me and that's when I saw Alice slapping Edwards scraming at him, it was actually very funny, that's when Jasper helped me up off the sofa,

"You're an angel" I said looking up to him

"NO Bella I am Jasper and that is the light in your eyes" Jasper relied

"Is this a sign from god" I said

"No Bella" Jasper said walking me to his car

"Are you now telling me that god don't" BANG… , "OUCH" I yelled my head because I had just hit my head on Jaspers car.

"Bella are you ok" Alice asked walking over to me

"Yes my little pixie fairy" I said patting the top of Alice's head

"Lets get you home," Jasper said

"Yes Angel sir" I said giving him a soilder sailtor. Then I bursted into giggles, then after that I don't know what happened.


	8. Angel

Edward's (POV)

It's Saturday and I have no girl no date and the good thing is that it is Chase's party tonight and Bella is going to be there too. I know I said that I would change but it's not my fault that I like girls and they like me.

It was near five so I decided to get ready, Alice had already left at one to go to Bella's to get her looking hot, Mum and Dad were out on a romantic evening, so I was at home by myself.

I went to my room and put on my jeans and my red and white checkered top with the sleeves rolled up to my elbows and my hair was wild and sexy just the way the girls like it.

I got into my car and was going to Chase's house when I looked at the time and I still had ten minutes left so I went to the corner shop on Mane street and Maggie or Mandy, I can never remember her name, but she was working there tonight and she always gives me alcohol.

I walked into the shop and Mandy or Maggie walked straight up to me and stuck her STD tough down my throat. I put pushed her off me and she went flying into the counter,

"What the hell" I haven't seen her in four months and I only had a one night stand with her.

"I always know that you liked it ruff" She replied

"I didn't come here to see you I came to get the drinks then go" I said walking over to the counter,

"Ok so after do you want to come round mine" She said while bending over showing me everything,

"Can I just have two bottles of that, two bottles of that and four of that" I said pointing to what I wanted.

"Are you sure that is everything" She said

"Ok that will be thirty five, fifty" She said looking really disappointed

"If you are trying to say that I want you, well you are so wrong, and I mean you are nothing to me" I yelled, I started to walk out the door when she pulled me back.

"Every girl that you have been with means nothing, every girl that you want will mean nothing and every girl that you will be with will still mean nothing." That's when it hit me not every girl but Bella, I don't know what it means but Bella will mean so much more to me.

"Your wrong again" And that's when I stromed out of the shop and went straight to my car.

I pulled up to Chase's house and saw Alice's car and in front of hers was Shannon's car. I got out of my car and went into the house. When I was in his house, I went straight to the kitchen and found Chase,

"Hay Chasey mate got some drink here" I said giving him the bag

"Thanks Eward" Chase said putting on a fake smile, what a twat. As Chase walked out of the kitchen, Bella walked in and I have never seen any one look so hot, sexy, beautiful and she was an angel and she is going to be my angel.

"Hi Bella" I said walking up to her.

"Hay Edward whats hanging" She is drunk and I mean very drunk.

"Bella do you want to dance" I asked taking hold of her hand and I felt a electric shock .

"OK" Bella said jumping up and down like Alice.

It was late and that night I had danced with Bella a lot, we also talked and Bella drunk a lot more alcohol too. Brlla wanted to go home and Alice had already lefted with Jasper so I said that I would drop Bella home.

We were just walking out of Chase's house and that's when I looked at Bella,

"Bella I really want you" And I did I wanted her more than I wanted any other girl.

"I know I want me to" What?

"Do you want to come back to mine" I asked walking over to my car

"Ok" Bella said, Ok that was easier than I thought it would be.

We were at my house now and we were walking up the staris to the front door. Bella looked so peaceful, and beautiful under the moon lit glow, I opened the door and we were in the living room now and I couldn't stop my self and that's when I pushed Bella onto the sofa and was laying on top of her now. Her lips were so soft and warm, my hands were up her top and that's when Alice and Jasper came down stairs, and I know that Alice is small pixie looking thing but she is very strong.

"What the hell Alice" I shouted

"She is drunk you bursted" Alice shouted back, by now Alice was Chasing me around the house bunching, kicking and slapping me.

"She is drunk" Was all Alice kepted on repeating. I quickly ran into the bath room and I locked my self in and Alice went out side to help Jasper get Bella home.

Jasper's (POV)

Alice was chasing Edward around the house and I was trying to get her up, she just kept on talking,

"You're an angel" She said looking up at me, WHAT, she is so drunk, tomorrow is justing going to be a killer for her,

"NO Bella I am Jasper and that is the light in your eyes" I replied

"Is this a sign from god" Bella asked me, OH MY GOD

"No Bella" I replied walking over to my car

"Are you now telling me that god don't" BANG… , "OUCH" Bella yelled because she had just hit her head on my car, it was really funny and I had to stop my self from laughing.

"Bella are you ok" Alice asked walking over to us

"Yes my little pixie fairy" Bella said patting the top of Alice's head

"Lets get you home," I said

"Yes Angel sir" Bella said giving me a soilder sailtor. Then she bursted into giggles and then as soon as me and Alice were in the front of the car Bella was asleep.

We were out side Bella's house now and Emmett was by the front door waiting because Alice called him to tell him what had happened,

"Is she ok" Emmett asked walking over to us,

"She should be fine" Alice replied while watching Emmett carry Bella in side.

Me and Alice were in the kitchen getting Bella a glass of water just in case she wakes up and needs a drink, Alice was walking up stairs to give Emmett the glass of water when Emmett called for Alice,

"Alice can you get Bella into her pj's please" Emmett asked

"Yeah of course" Alice replied, poor Bella she is going to kill Edward tomorrow and the worst thing is she is going to die from her hangover.


	9. Revenge

Sorry I haven't put up a new chapter coz I have been really busy with school lol.

Revenge

I rolled over on to my side and then I felt a sharp pain fill my head, What happened????

Ok so I went to Chase's house with Alice and then we saw Shannon and Jess and then went to the party. A little while later I went into the kitchen to get another drink and saw Edward… Edward… NO. I was suddenly pulled out of my tract of thoughts when Emmett walked through the door with a drink of water.

"Morning Bella-Boo" Emmett said in his soft, quiet voice

"What happened" I asked

"How did you know" Emmett said going back to his normal voice.

"You always use that voice when some thing bad has happened"

"Well what happened was…" Emmett paused

"Emmett just tell me" I yelled, bad move

"Ouch my head" I said rubbing it.

"Hang over" Emmett asked

"Yeah now tell me" Emmett looked down and then

took a deep breath and then looked back at me

"YouwentbacktoEdward'shousethenyoutwoweremakingout" Emmett said that really fast

"A lot slower please" I said rubbing my head again

"You and Edward were playing tonsil tennis"

"WHAT" I shouted really loudly

"Stay calm" Emmett said putting his hands up

"That can't be true" I said getting out of bed

"Yep go and ask Alice and Jasper they were the ones that pulled Edward off you" NO… NO, NO, NO, Why me?

"Bella don't be the Bella from Forks that just sits here and whines be the old Bella the Bella from LA" Emmett said raising his eyebrows

"That only means one thing then" I replied.

"Revenge" Emmett and I said together with a smug smile on our faces.

It was the in the afternoon and the plan was sat out, the girls would come to mine and the girls would go to Ed- I can't even say his name.

Alice was already at my house now and then Shannon and Jess came next then Samantha and Rose and that was all I needed.

We were all in my living room sitting on my sofa and then I told them the plan.

Twenty minutes later and we were already in our spy out fits and I got out the paint ball guns that Emmett got for his fourteenth birthday and we were ready to go.

We got into our cars and we were on our way. I was in Shannon's car because she had a sports car and I needed to get away as quickly as possible and everyone else was in Jess' because her car was the biggest and Emmett took his to Ed… Alice's house. We were just around the corner from his house and I was feeling like this was going to be the funniest thing ever.

Me and Shannon got out her car and waited for the others at the side of the house, I quickly texted Emmett to find out what part of the house that they were in.

_To Emmett_

_Where r u?_

_Luv u XxX_

_Bella_

Ten seconds later and I got a reply.

_To Bella_

_In de livin rm and Bell I tink I m goin 2 piss Myself from holdin in de laufter SO PLZ HURRY UP BELLA-BOO_

_Luv u 2 XxX_

_Emmett_

_To Emmett_

_Tankz_

_Luv u XxX_

_Bella_

As I was finishing texting Emmett everyone was here and was walking up to us.

"Where are they" Rose whispered

"In the living room" I whispered back

We all got into the tree and then the plan was ready to go, but all we needed now was the plan to work.

Samantha ran and knocked on the Cullen's door and then ran, Emmett was the first one to open the door, Emmett looked up into the tree and waved at us. We waved back then Emmett went back inside.

Samantha ran and knocked on the door again, this time Dean came and opened the door, he done the same as Emmett he waved at us and the we waved back and then he closed the door again.

Samantha ran and knocked on the door again, but this time Edward opened the door and shouted "STOP FUCKING KNOCKING ON MY DOOR" 3…2…1

"FIRE" I shouted


	10. love you

Edward's (POV)

Sam, Dean, Emmett and Jasper were round my house and we were sitting in the living room playing on the X- box when suddenly Emmett started to get loads of texts then two minutes later the door bell when.

"I'll get it" Emmett said running to the door, then he walked back into the living room

"No one was at the door" Emmett said cringing, ok that's odd. But there was another knock on the door, but this time Dean got up.

"Don't worry I'll get it" Dean said walking out of the living room. I could hear him open the door and then close it again, he walked back and was cringing too, "No0 one was there" Dean said sitting back down. Ok that was odd too, but now I was started to get pissed off when some one knocked one the door again, so I got up and opened it myself and no one was there so I walked out and shouted, "STOP FUCKING KNOCKING ON MY DOOR"

Then I heard a girl shout back "FIRE"

Then I was hint with a lot of force and when I opened my eyes I was covered in paint and I knew that I was going to hurt tomorrow. But what pulled me out of my track of thoughts was six people running off to their cars, laughing their heads off. When I turned around Emmett, Jasper, Dean and Sam all had their phones out and had recorded the whole thing.

"You are all so dead" I said while pushing the guys outside and running up to my room to take a shower.

Dean's (POV)

We were on our way to Bella's house because I didn't have a car with me and Shannon was going to drop me off at my house. We were all in Emmett's car and were laughing our heads off and we were talking about how we could hold this on Edward.

Emmett was now pulling into his drive way and we walked into his house and saw the girls in the living room laughing their heads off too.

"Where's Rose" Emmett asked

"She went home because she was tired" Samantha said sanding up, "Plus we have school tomorrow so I will see you all tomorrow."

"Do you want me to drop you off" Jess asked

"No thanks my house is just around the corner and I think I need the fresh sir to came myself down" Samantha replied

"Ok then" Jess said

"Bye" Everyone said one by one. Then Samantha walked out the door and then Shannon got up "I'm a bit tired to so I'm going to make a move too"

Shannon then looked at me, "Do you want me to drop you off"

"Yeah" I said putting my hand on her waist,

"See you later" Shannon said walking to the front door.

"Bye" I shouted back

"Bye" Everyone said again.

We were walking up to Shannon's car when she rested her head on my shoulder and closed her eyes, so I kissed her on her forehead and whispered in her ear, "Do you want me to drive"

"Please" Shannon whispered back

I was driving Shannon back to her house when she was falling asleep, "Shannon, honey we are almost at your house"

"Don't go Dean" Shannon said opening her eyes.

"I won't" I said kissing the top of her head,

"I love you Dean" Shannon said kissing my lips,

"I love you too" I replied.

Sam's (POV)

Jess was driving me home now and we were just driving out of the Cullen's drive way now because we had just dropped off Alice and Jasper.

"What's on your mind love" Jess said that,

"Nothing my cupcake" I replied, now me and Jess have this little funny thing when we call each other cheesy names,

"Cupcake, now that's a new one" Jess said pushing her hair behind her shoulder,

"Do you ever thing that Bella and Edward would ever get together" I asked looking deep into Jess' eyes,

"Well Bella has a thing for Chase and Edward but me and Shannon have been talking and" Jess could finish what she was saying because I quickly butted in,

"Oh no you and Shannon talking well that no a good thing" I said smiling

"Shut up" Jess said laughing, "Do you want to know what I was going to say" I nodded and then Jess continued, "Well when ever we ask Bella about her life in LA she is odd but it gets worse when we asked her about her boyfriends and then she changes the subject so we think that she has a dark history so now we never ask about her boyfriends." Oh my god what do girls talk about, and how can they talk about all of this in less then a day, also I swear that girls call about boys, make-up and what to wear. I was suddenly pulled out of my track of thoughts when Jess started to talk,

"If you are think about what girls are thinking and what they talk about" Jess said looking at me

"How did you know that" I asked

"Well love, I know you"

"And I love you"

"I love you too Sam"


	11. the date

**YOU PAINTED ME IN PASTELS COLOURS THAT DON'T SHOW OF ANY BOLDNESS.**

**THAT'S THE WAY YOU LIKE TO SEE ME SO DELICATE, SO WEAK SO LITTLE PURPOSE**

**COME FLY WITH ME **

**LETS FLY FLY AWAY**

Bella's (POV)

I woke up happy and I was going to enjoy it too. I got out of bed and I ran into Emmett's room and jumped onto his bed.

"W-W-What" Emmett said opening his eyes.

"Today's the day" I said jumping up and down on his bed

"Ok then" Emmett said getting up and jumping with me.

I was in my car and again I saw that BMW cross the road from the parking lot and that car is really starting to scare me.

I quickly got out my car and walked over to Shannon and Jess and the three of us started to walk over to the school when we saws Edward walking in front of us.

"It's go time girls" Shannon said which made us laugh.

Jess was the first one to walk up to Edward,

"Hay Edward what's up" Jess said while slapping his arm

"Ouch" Edward said while rubbing his arm. But then Jess didn't let Edward talk because she was already running up to Sam and Dean "Hay Swam wait up"

Now it was Shannon's turn, Shannon walked up to Edward and said, "Guess what I have just heard the funniest thing ever" Shannon said slapping Edward in the stomach

"Ouch" Edward said again while rubbing his stomach, then Shannon saw Sam, Dean and Jess and ran up to them, "Hay Dean wait up"

Now it was my turn, I walked up to Edward and whispered in his ear, "Revenge is a bitch" Then I walked away and I didn't look back.

Edward's (POV)

What the hell has just happened. Last night with the paint balls… it was Bella, NO, NO, NO, NO. I don't believe it … Wait I did try to have sex with her

"Hay Bella wait up" I shouted running up to her,

"Yes Edward" She turned around with a smug smile on her face, she was probably thinking about how proud she was.

"I'm not angry with you and on the night of Chase's party I wasn't going to do anything I did promise you and I would never want to hurt you" It was true I was acting wiped.

"Really" Bella was looking me straight in the eyes.

"Yeah I love you Bella"

"You love me" Bella said stepping closer

"No I was joking" I said almost falling on to the floor because I was laughing so hard. When I stopped laughing, Bella was already walking off in the other direction.

"Bella, look I'm really sorry ,Ok come on" I said while running after her.

When I caught up with her we were already on the other side of the school,

"Bella look I like you and I mean I really like you"

"Yeah right all you want is some action" Bella replied seeming really hurt.

"Bella giver me a chance please" I begged her, "One date and then you can go back home and I won't bother you about, the kissing or the sex and trust me I know how you girls are with your" I didn't get to finish my sentence because Bella but in.

"I'm not a virgin" OH MY GOD

"What you have had sex" OH MY GOD

"Yeah" Bella said while nodding her head

"OH MY GOD" Was all I could say,

"Look Edward this is your last chance Ok"

"Fine fine fine, so what are doing tomorrow" I said looking into her eyes.

"Something" She said walking away

"And does that something include me" I replied

"Nope" She said popping the "p"

"I'll pick you up on Saturday" I said walking away

"I'm not in" Bella said turning around

"Don't care" I yelled back walking into the school

Bella's (POV)

So I was going out on a date with Edward Cullen or E man or C- dog or EC but we make fun of him by calling him ET.

"Hay Bella" Chase said running up to me,

"Hay Chase, what's up" I replied

"So you and Edward now" Chase said raising his eyebrows

"It's not what you think really"

"Look it has nothing to do with me but Bella you are a good friend and he will end up hurting you like he has done to every other girl and I don't want to see that happen to you" Chase said looking deep into my eyes

"Thanks but I am a big girl I can look out for myself" I said walking to my class.

It's Saturday and I have a date with Edward and I did have feelings for Edward but what Chase said those words were just repeating in my head and I was getting a really odd feeling about it.

"Hay Bella" Emmett said walking into my room,

"Hay Emmett, so what do you want" I asked.

"Is it really true that you and Edward are dating now"

"Today is our first date" I said getting out of bed.

"I just hope you know what you are doing"

"Yes Emmett don't worry about it" I said walking down stairs.

I was in my car on my way to the park that Edward told me to met him here and I didn't want him to think that I was making a big deal about this date so I was wearing jeans and a top.

I was just around the corner from the park now and that's when I saw Edward's car so I parked two cars away from his.

I got out of my car and walked over to the park and that's where I saw Edward sitting on a swing so I walked over to him and sat on the swing next to him.

"So what have you got planed for today" I asked

"Oh hay Bella, well you look really nice" Edward said looking at me up and down, and I bet you anything he was having some really dirty thoughts about me, "I thought we could just talk" He said starting to swing,

"Ok then"

Three hours later and I wanted to get home because it was starting to get dark and cold and I was starting to get bored about him talking about him self, but I didn't tell Edward anything really I was the one asking all of the question, I got up and turned to look at Edward,

"It's getting late I should really get home"

"OK" Edward said walking me to my car.

When I turned around Edward pushed me on to the car and kissed me really softly, then he ran his hand up my leg and then up my hip and now he was slowly running his hand up my back and was hovering his hand around my bra.

**I'LL DO WHATEVERIT TAKES TO TURN THIS AROUND. I KNOW WHAT'S AT STAKE I KNOW THAT I'VE LET YOU DOWN**

**GIVE ME THE GREEN LIGHT **

**GIVE ME JUST ON NIGHT**

**I'M READY TO GO RIGHT NOW**

**I'M READY TO GO RIGHT NOW**


End file.
